fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyouya
Kyouya is the real life name of the player Aeon of Ragnarok Overview Kyouya is a first year Uni student that plays on his school's soccer team with his friends/guildmembers in the real world. He's the surrogate brother of Kohaku since they grew up together and despite being a soccer player he's majoring in computer engineering to assist Kohaku when she takes over with another major in Chemistry. He's taking a second major of Chemistry because he wants to become a pharmacist and make a medicine that will help cure Kohaku of her illness. Appearance Similar to his appearance online he has dark brown hair that stops at the base of his neck with green eyes and an almost fanged grin. He usually wears loose sporty clothing since he doesn't like wearing formal stuff unless he's forced to. Carries around on him a book bag with Final Fantasy on it and a chocobo keychain on it that has his books for school and other things. Personality He's usually a calm and competitive person especially when it comes to his soccer but he can be serious when it concerns Kohaku or anything relating to his chemistry class. But he can loosen up and have fun with the others, he even takes what he learns in his science classes to play a few minor pranks on his friends. Background He lives with his parents in a middle class home, as his dad was a car engineer and his mother was a veterinarian, it was through his mother he met Kohaku when she took him to her home to be watched by his grandfather when neither of them could take care of him when he got home from school. Since then he's always headed over there to play and keep Kohaku company when he got off of school since for a few years Kohaku was home-schooled. When he learned of her illness he was determined to find something or anything he could do to help her. Real vs. FFW Selves Kyouya tends to act a smidge smarter then his online personality and can keep his emotions in check usually but he doesn't get as irritated as he does online with his friends. Visor The visor he has has what looks like two claws on the ear pieces of the visor with half a dragon's head on the headband, the visor is called "Dragon's Grasp" Abilities Soccer Speed and Agility *Due to all the training he's done with soccer he's slightly muscular and has a great endurance for running for a while and being fast Chemistry/Experiments *Being a Chemist major he's always experimenting with concoctions just for fun (pranks) or just studying up on chemical properties *Knows plenty about pharmacy drugs and effecs by just looking at the title. *Slight knowledge with natural herbs as well Trivia *Usually rides his bicycle around, but is saving up to buy a motorbike himself with his dad's help in getting parts if Kyouya buys a used one. *Can bake a bit but nother really that good since chemistry and baking are almost the same *Usually off studying his books if he's not playing soccer or with his friends or Kohaku,